


like this forever

by vindice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult R27, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Dino Feels, Dino as Steven, Kid Dino Cavallone, M/M, R27 as Garnet, Soulmates, not actually a Gem AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: His tutor is literally made of love, Dino learns.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 150





	like this forever

**Author's Note:**

> based on the _only two soulmates can fuse together au_ , have some Dino feels and parental R27 as their bday gift!
> 
> [happy birthday](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hTnaMR8YLhk) to my most beloved, precious mafiosi.

_Runa is a fusion?!_

That’s all Dino can think about as he watches the two strangers meeting in the middle, looking into each other’s eyes lovingly, pressing their foreheads together and holding each other close.

That’s all he can think about as he watches the small brunet laugh in relief as the tall man in the black suit smoothly sweeps him off his feet and gently kisses away the tears gathering in the corners of the brunet’s eyes.

It’s all he can think about, as he watches them hug and spin and giddily laugh, over and over and over again until they fuse in the air and turn into his caring and strict tutor, _Runa._

A fusion is an act of love born out of two soulmates who accept each other. _It’s all about love_ , Runa had said. _Love and consent and respect._

Loving soulmates lead to stable fusions, while soulmates who have a power imbalance where one or all parties involved are abusive to each other lead to unstable, toxic fusions.

Runa is one of the kindest, most selfless persons Dino has ever known.

_Oh my gods._

“Dino!” Runa says, smiling elated when he lands on strong legs in front of Dino. “Thank you!”

“Runa,” Dino says with a little gasp, his awed voice obvious even to himself. He’s just _so excited._ “You’re a _fusion_?!”

Runa laughs nervously, and wow, Dino can’t even imagine the scary fedora man being half of his parental figure. It just doesn’t compute. Then again, what Dino first saw was a very pissed, very stressed captive man being kept apart from his soulmate, he can understand as much.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, he’s lucky fedora man didn’t attack him as soon as Dino broke him out of jail and instead immediately took off towards the voice singing all the way across the spaceship.

Yeah, okay. He’s totally his tutor. A fusion is also a manifestation of their bond, and it inherits traits from each soulmate. Runa is the only being Dino’s ever met capable of such self-control under strenuous circumstances.

“I’m sorry,” Runa looks at him apologetically. “We didn’t want you meeting us here, not like this.”

“Well,” Dino says, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He feels self-conscious all of a sudden. Shyly, he asks: “Did I make a good first impression?”

“Oh, Dino,” Runa cradles his cheek tenderly. He’s kneeling before Dino, and that’s something he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to—someone as regal as his tutor, who always stands tall and proud, but is actually sweet and understanding, getting on his knees for someone as small and insignificant as Dino. But then Runa voices out loud what he always shows, says, “We already love you,” and Dino can feel his heart swelling with overwhelming affection and his throat closing up, and he thinks, _I'm so happy to have him in my life._

“I love you too,” Dino says, because he does, and that is why he always tells him— _them._ Because he needs Runa to always know. “I’m sorry I got us into this mess.” There are tears in his eyes now. “All I wanted was to keep you safe and I ruined everything.”

“Oh, _cucciolo_ , no,” Runa pulls him into a tight hug and Dino holds on for dear life. “That wasn’t your fault. If anything, this is on us. We knew Basil was going to run off to tell Vongola we were alive. We just didn’t expect them to show up so soon. We thought we could at least celebrate our birthday with you before we had to worry about them.”

Dino sobs a little too loudly at that. “I wanted to surprise you!”

Runa shushes him gently. “I know, sweetheart,” he says, running soothing fingers through Dino’s hair, the way he always does late at night when Dino has nightmares and can’t go back to sleep. “But, hey. It might not have been the _party_ you wanted to throw us, but you did surprise us by breaking us out of an intergalactic jail.”

“Nooo,” Dino pouts. “How did you know? It was a _surprise_!”

Runa hums and pulls away a little so he can look him in the eye. “Xanxus _might_ have complained after Squalo yelled too much about it,” he grins.

“They don’t know how to keep a secret!” Dino groans, wiping his face while still hugging Runa loosely.

“Hey,” Runa calls softly. Dino keeps hiding his face behind his hand. “Look at me.”

He tugs on Dino’s wrist until he reluctantly does.

“We’re gonna get out of here, okay?” Runa promises seriously, moving aside Dino’s fringe with gentle fingers. “And you’ll throw me that party. It will still be a surprise, because I don’t know _when_ you’re gonna plan it, so don’t worry, hm?”

Dino feels himself slowly relax. Runa _never_ breaks his promises.

“Okay,” he says in a small voice. Runa smiles, and Dino can’t help but hug him again. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, brat.” Runa’s hand protectively settles at the base of Dino’s skull.

“Love you, dad.”

Runa kisses the top of Dino’s head. “ _Anch'io_ , _cucciolo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes I made them disgustingly sweet and what about it.
> 
> (Bear in mind it is an emotional moment. If you might remember, Garnet is usually different than her usual self when she has a moment with Steven.)


End file.
